


D. group-chatman

by dgmreverse



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Will have more characters in coming chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgmreverse/pseuds/dgmreverse
Summary: The one in which Lenalee creates a group chat for her beloved friends. It goes just as chaotically as you'd think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea about a dgm group chat fic for a while now so. Here it is I hope you enjoy.

 

 **Lenalee** :

Hey everyone!  its Lenalee I thought it would be fun to have a group chat for our friend group :-)

 

**From: Allen**

Hello Lenalee =o)

 

**From: Lavi**

sup lena and moyashi

 

**From: Allen**

 Moyashi who

 

**From: Lavi**

 its you of course ;)

 

**From: Allen**

 That’s not how you spell Allen

 

**From: Lavi**

 ;)

 

**From: Allen**

 Why

 

**From: Kanda**

Hello my Dearest friends

 

**From: Kanda**

What a Beautiful day outside the sky is blue.

 

**From: Kanda:**

 The birds are singing.

 

**From: Allen**

What

 

**From: Allen**

 WHAT

**Lenalee:**

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Kanda?????????

**From: Lavi:**

YU

 

**From: Lavi**

 who are you and what have you done with yu

 

**From: Allen**

 Oh wow does jerkanda have a heart after all? Lol

 

**From: Lavi**

 haha. who are Yu

 

**From: Allen**

 I may or may not have screenshotted that.

 

**From: Allen**

For you know. Not blackmail material.

 

 **From: Kanda**      

ALMA STOLE MY FUCKING PHONE

 

**From: Kanda**

ALMA

 

**From: Alma**

 what is it Darling ;)

 

**From: Kanda**

You know what you did.

 

**From: Kanda**

How do I delete an entire group chat and everyone in it

 

**From: Alma**

 Anyways. Hello Everyone :D

 

                                                                                                                                **Lenalee:**  

Awww thanks kanda :-)

 

**From: Alma**

 He said you were Welcome  :D

 

**From: Kanda**

I did not.

 

**From: Alma**

Yu~ don’t be so shy

 

**From: Kanda**

I’m not shy anyway so whatever

 

**From: Lavi**

You. Are. So. Shy ;)

 

**From: Kanda**

Enough

 

**From: Allen**

 Right you’re not shy

 

**From: Allen**

 You’re just an idiot lol

 

**From: Kanda:**

Says the idiot

 

**From: Link**

 What is this? My phone has been ringing nonstop.

**Lenalee:**

Oh! I’m sorry Link this is a group chat I made if you want to leave go ahead.

**From: Link**

It is alright. Shouldn’t you all be studying though?

 

**From: Lavi**

two dottt

 

 **From: Lavi** :

 don’t remind me

 

**From: Lavi:**

 panda does that enough

 

**From: Alma**

  I don’t want to :(

**From: Allen**

But you’re on here too Link?

 

**From: Link**

 I’m done studying for now. I’m baking at the moment.

 

**From: Allen**

 Ohh what are you baking? =o)

 

**From: Kanda**

 Do you ever stop thinking about food moyashi?

 

**From: Kanda**

And what kind of fucking emoji is =o)

 

**From: Allen**

 Shut up jerkanda my name is Allen.

 

**From: Allen**

Why would a jerk like you care anyway?  It’s a clown emoji. Duh

 

**From: Allen**

Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, Link?

 

**From: Link**

I made a chocolate cake and sugar cookies.

 

**From: Allen:**

ksldklsdklsdlsd

 

**From: Lavi**

allen machine broke

 

**From: Allen**

 I’ll be there in 10

 

**From: Allen**

 I’m going now I have some (food) Business to attend to

 

**From: Alma**

ahaha that’s our Allen for ya

 

**From: Lavi**

 ain’t that the truth

 

**From: Kanda**

God

**Lenalee:**

 Have fun Allen :-). Good luck Link

**From: Link**

 Thanks?

 

 **Lenalee** **:**

I should probably go too goodnight guys! :-D

 

**Lenalee:**

Oh yeah I’m going shopping with Miranda and Tewaku tomorrow btw do you want to come Alma?

 

**From: Alma**

 Of course text me the deets later

  **Lenalee:**

OK! That sounds good :D

**From: Alma**

 and Goodnight sis =D

 

**From: Lavi**

 talk to you later lena :)

 

**From: Lavi**

and then there was three

 

**From: Kanda**

 Yeah no. Bye.

 

**From: Lavi**

 don’t be so cruellll to me yu my friend

 

**From: Kanda**

Since when have we been friends and when can we stop

 

**From: Lavi**

 im literally in tears yu

 

**From: Kanda**

Whatever

 

**From: Alma**

 haha Oh Yu ~

 

**From: Alma**

 I guess the rest of us should go too bye lavi bye yu

 

**From: Kanda**

I’m literally at your house right now Alma

 

**From: Lavi**

 ok fineeee see ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Lenalee:**

  Hey guys :-D !

 

**From:  Lavi**

Soooooo

 

**From: Lavi**

whats this i hear about a surprise birthday party for a certain handsome friend of ours ;)

 

**From: Allen**

What how do you know about that -_-

 

**From: Allen**

Who told you about it anyways?

 

**From: Lavi**

It’s a secret ;)

 

**From: Allen**

It was Daisya wasn’t it

 

**From: Allen**

Everyone knows he can’t keep a secret if you bribe him with shark meat

 

**From: Allen**

Or pro soccer tickets

 

**From: Allen**

Or anything really

 

**From: Daisya**

who me? never

**Lenalee:**

  :( it was supposed to be a surprise…

 

**From: Daisya**

k it was me im srry

**Lenalee:**

You better be sorry :)

**From: Daisya**

yes ma’am ….

 

**From: Allen**

Hell hath no fury like an angry Lenalee.

 

**From: Lavi**

Aww its ok don’t be upset lena it’s the thought that counts

 

**From: Allen**

So did you guys have fun shopping yesterday btw?

                 **Lenalee:**

 Yeah we did :D

**From: Alma**

We May or May Not Have gotten you some presents lavi ;)

 

**From: Lavi**

 I may or may not be so touched rn :’)

 

                 **Lenalee:**

Oh yeah so Miranda and Krory want me to add them to the chat too

 

**Lenalee:**

 And Tewaku but her phones not working right now

 

**Lenalee:**

Also be Nice you guys im looking at you Kanda

**From: Lavi**

Im looking at yuu ;)

 

**From: Kanda**

I told you before to stop making stupid puns out of my name.

 

**From: Alma**

But its sooo Punny :-D

 

**From: Lavi**

but its so much pun yuu

 

**From: Daisya**

kanda ur no pun XD

**From: Allen**

This is your. Punishment

 

**From: Kanda**

Why are all of you so damn annoying

**Lenalee:**

 Be. Nice.

**From: Kanda**

Whatever.  If I make you cry or something your brother will kill me

 

**From: Komui**

You’re right :) her brother will kill you :)

**Lenalee:**

Brother!!!!!

**From: Lavi**

how did he even get in here wtf

 

**From: Allen**

What

 

**From: Daisya**

how does he do that lol

 

**From: Daisya**

u gotta admit this is kinda hilarious though lmao

 

**From: Kanda**

What the fuck. I don’t even want to know

 

From: Komui

Oh and junior make sure you come to school on Monday :) I have a present for you :)

 

**Lenalee:**

 Ok I’m removing you from the chat now Komui. Goodbye.

**From: Komui**

But Lenaleeeeeeeeee

**Lenalee:**

 No

**From: Lavi**

its totally gonna be a komurin isn’t it

 

**From: Allen**

It’s totally a komurin

 

**From: Alma**

It was nice knowing you ^_^

 

**From: Lavi**

oh no! all of a sudden I feel sick. how terrible.

 

**From: Lavi**

i guess I’ll just have to stay home from school on monday ;)

 

**From: Allen**

He’ll just use it on Tuesday then…

 

**From: Lavi**

Damn. My only options now are to flee the country or fake my own death

 

**From: Daisya**

r.i.p in pieces XD

**Lenalee:**

Don’t worry if he does brother will have to deal with me :)

**From: Lavi**

My hero

 

**From: Miranda**

Um…hello everyone

**Lenalee:**

Hello Miranda :D

**From: Allen**

Hello Miranda :o)

 

**From: Krory**

Greetings

 

**From: Lavi**

Krorykins buddy pal friend

 

**From: Daisya**

heya vampire, miranda

 

**From: Krory**

Hold your tongue young one lest I drink your blood.

 

**From: Daisya**

ok u have fun with that

**Lenalee:**

Oh where has Link been by the way??

**From: Lavi**

Now that you mention it i haven’t seen two dot on here…

 

**From: Allen**

He probably has his phone turned off.  He’s baking Lavi a cake I think

 

**From: Allen**

And he’s still mad at me for timcanpy breaking his door again…

 

**From: Allen**

I pretty sure everyone in his apartment complex heard him yell WALKERRRRR at me.

 

**From: Alma**

Ahaha

 

**From: Daisya**

Again? lol

 

**From: Lavi**

omg thats so funny

 

**From: Allen**

Its!!! Not!!! Funny!!!

 

**From: Lavi**

hey don’t get short with me ;)

 

**From: Allen**

That was so unnecessary -_-

 

**From: Allen**

Anyways it was timcanpys fault to begin with but it’s just so hard to stay mad at that face.

 

**From: Kanda**

Stupid moyashi don’t blame your dog for your incompetence.

 

**From: Allen**

Shut up jerkanda

 

**From: Alma**

Aw Yuu has such a soft spot for dogs its so Cute ^_^

 

**From: Allen**

Have I ever mentioned that I was named after a dog? :)

 

**From: Kanda**

Fuck off

 

**From: Miranda**

Um …

**From: Kanda**

Spit it out woman.

**Lenalee:**

Kanda what did I say about being nice!!!

**From: Allen**

Kanda :) I’ll beat you up if you talk rudely about Miranda :)

 

**From: Kanda**

Hmph you can try but I doubt it.

 

**From: Daisaya**

wht is 2day passive aggressive :) day  or smthing

 

**From: Miranda**

Um….ah well isn’t it almost time for Lavi’s party?

**Lenalee:**

Yeah it is! Thank you for reminding us Miranda :-D

 

**From: Kanda**

I’m not going to the stupid rabbits stupid party

 

**From: Lavi**

YUUUUUUUUUUUUU don’t be so cruel to your best friend here

 

**Lenalee:**

Even if Alma and I have to tie you down in their car you’re going :)

**From: Alma**

Yay! ^-^

 

**From: Lavi**

^_-

 

**From: Kanda**

Fine if I go will you all leave me the hell alone

 

**From: Lavi**

Maybe

 

**From: Allen**

Maybe

 

**From: Daisaya**

Maybe

 

**From: Alma**

Maybe ~

 

**Lenalee:**

Maybe

**From: Kanda**

Stop being annoying.

 

**From: Alma**

Aw I know you Love us Yuu :-)

**Lenalee:**

Ok I’m going to get ready now I’ll see you guys later :D <3


	3. Chapter 3

**From: Lavi**

hey where is everybody

**Lenalee:**

Oh hi Lavi!

**From: Lavi**

my party yesterday was so awesome  ;D

 

**Lenalee:**

I’m glad :D

**From: Allen**

It was pretty great :o)

 

**From: Allen**

I’m surprised the Noahs didn’t cause as much chaos this year.

 

**From: Allen**

Like the basement incident lol.

**From: Lavi**

hey!!!!!!! i thought we all agreed to never speak of that again

**From: Daisya**

it was so funny tho lol

 

**From: Lavi**

:( it wasn’t funny!!!

**From: Daisya**

Ur right it wasn’t funny

 

**From: Daisya**

It was hilarious

 

**From: Kanda**

Rabbit you were only stuck in there for four hours. Weakling.

 

**From: Lavi**

it was actually 4 hours and 36 seconds for ur info ;_;

 

**From: Tewaku**

Ah…whats the basement incident?

 

**From: Link**

Basically Bookman Junior got tied up by the Noahs in their basement

 

**From: Link**

And then they all forgot he was there.

 

**From: Tewaku**

Omg that is funny =]

 

**From: Madarao**

Yeah

 

**From: Lavi**

that was the worst birthday present ever -____-

 

**From: Tokusa**

Hey link my bro I haven’t seen you in forever

 

**From: Link**

Tokusa we live in the same apartment.

 

**From: Tokusa**

In forever I tell you  :p

 

**From: Lavi**

Anyway did anyone see what happened to chaoji yesterday it was great ;)

 

**From: Allen**

Why was he even there…

**From: Daisya**

ig he heard me and alma talking abt it the other day lol

 

**From: Lavi**

ok so chaoji was being rude to allen like usual and

 

**From: Lavi**

lena heard him and she just like. dropkicked him

**From: Lavi**

it was great

 

**From: Daisya**

good one XD

 

**From: Alma**

I’m so Proud  of you sis ^-^

 

**Lenalee:**

Allen’s been nothing but nice to Chaoji and Chaoji is always so rude to him

**From: Miranda**

He is very rude :(

 

**From: Krory**

It’s so sad how he treats Allen.

Lenalee:

I can’t stand people like him!!! I’m not going let someone treat my friend like that.

**From: Allen**

Thanks Lenalee :o)

**Lenalee:**

Of course! That’s what friends are for  :-D

**From: Allen**

Oh yeah jerkanda did you really have to get in a fight with Skinn. Again.

 

**From: Kanda**

He kept trying to give me stupid candy. It’s disgusting. He’s disgusting.

**From: Allen**

Would it kill you to be nice for once in your life?

 

**From: Kanda**

Shut up Moyashi.

 

**From: Allen**

You first :)

 

**From: Alma**

Yuu is Really nice!!!! One time I ran out of mayo at 3 am and he went and got me some more ^.^

 

**From: Lavi**

and they say young love is dead ;)

 

**From: Tewaku**

Aw…

**Lenalee:**

I totally agree Tewaku :D

**From: Miranda**

Um…me too

 

**From: Kanda**

Shut the hell up all of you.

 

**From: Lavi**

someones embarrassed ~

**From: Kanda**

Do you want to die?

**Lenalee:**

Kanda! That’s enough.

**From: Kanda**

Hmph. Fine.

 

**From: Krory**

Oh right I forgot to thank you for helping me out again Allen

 

**From: Allen**

You’re welcome but Krory…

 

**From: Allen**

Try to not to play poker with Tyki anymore he always cheats.

 

**From: Kanda**

And you don’t?

 

**From: Allen**

You’re just mad you can’t beat me :)

**From: Kanda**

Because you cheat.

 

**From: Allen**

So you admit it :)

 

**From: Daisya**

that tyki guy gives me the creeps lol

 

**From: Allen**

He’s not that bad when you get to know him. I think.

**Lenalee:**

Well I’ll talk to you guys later I have to go for now

**Lenalee:**

Bye! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**From: Lavi**

hey

 

**From: Lavi**

where is everyone

 

**From: Allen**

:o) Hi

 

**From: Lavi**

awwww stop clowning around allen ;)

 

**From: Allen**

That’s not punny.

 

**From: Lavi**

;-;

 

**From: Lavi**

Anyway

 

**From: Lavi**

guys!!! we should all go to a haunted house again

**Lenalee:**

That’s a good idea but

**Lenalee:**

We can’t go back to the one we went to last year :/

**From: Allen**

Oh yeah Jerkanda got us kicked out last year…

 

**From: Daisya**

didnt he punch one of the actors or something lol

 

**From: Kanda**

That asshole had it coming he touched my fucking hair.

**Lenalee:**

Kanda!!! We talked about this. It was an accident

 

**From: Kanda**

So? I don’t care.

 

**From: Allen**

You’re the one who’s an asshole :)

**From: Allen**

You didn’t even apologize to that guy

 

**From: Lavi**

*yuu

 

**From: Allen**

Now isn’t the time for puns

 

**From: Alma**

There’s Always time for puns Allen! ^-^

 

**From: Lavi**

^this

 

**From: Kanda**

Rabbit why do you even want to go again you and the sprout were hiding behind Lenalee like cowards the entire time.

 

**From: Lavi**

Yuuuuuuu

 

**From: Daisya**

i dont kno which is funnier allen and lavi screaming like little kids the whole time or

**From: Daisya**

alma and allens weird cousins laughing at evrything lol

 

**From: Lavi**

you wound me bro  -_-

 

**From: Allen**

Who are you calling a coward? :)

 

**From: Kanda**

Tch

 

  **From: Kanda**

whatever you coward

 

**From: Allen**

Say that again I dare you.

 

**From: Kanda**

Coward.

 

**From: Allen**

:)

 

**From: Alma**

You guys are such Good friends as always ^.^  haha

 

**From: Link**

I worry about you sometimes Karma.

 

**From: Tokusa**

Word

 

**From: Tewaku**

I should actually be able to go with you guys this year :D

**Lenalee:**

Oh yeah

 

**Lenalee:**

You, Madarao, and Tokusa were all working in a haunted house last year right?

 

**From: Tewaku**

Yeah. Howard was too actually

 

**From: Lavi**

whaaat two dot was too

 

**From: Link**

What? It’s a good stress reliever.

 

**From: Allen**

I should have known. You love to yell at people don’t you Link :O)

 

**From: Link**

Shut up Walker.

 

**From: Daisya**

i shouldve have went lol sounds fun XD

 

**From: Tokusa**

u did go bro lol

 

**From: Daisya**

i forgot lol

 

**From: Alma**

What jobs did you all have in there? ^-^

 

**From: Tewaku**

I was a tour guide it was fun Mostly.

 

**From: Tewaku**

I just hated having to deal with rude customers.

 

**From: Tokusa**

I was a zombie :P

 

**From: Link**

I was a corpse in a coffin

 

**From: Link**

I jumped out and screamed when customers walked by

 

**From: Allen**

I bet you were good at that you have a lot of practice from yelling at me :)

 

**From: Link**

Walker

 

**From: Allen**

:o)

 

**From: Madarao**

I was a zombie too but I didn’t really do anything.

 

**From: Madarao**

By the way

 

**From: Madarao**

I don’t mind being in this chat but I’m usually busy so I won’t be here much

 

**From: Tokusa**

It’s cool bro :P

 

**From: Miranda**

Um…I would like to go to the haunted house this year but…

 

**From: Miranda**

It’s so scary….

**Lenalee:**

It’s alright Miranda! I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.

**From: Allen**

Its fine Miranda

 

**From: Allen**

Its ok to be scared! I mean I was too. Kind of.

 

**From: Miranda**

Thank you both… ;_;

 

**From: Krory**

I would also go but I’m extremely busy.

 

**From: Lavi**

Aw krorykins don’t be scared! ;)

 

**From: Krory**

I am not!

 

**From: Kanda**

Like you’re one to talk Rabbit.

 

**From: Lavi**

so rude :(

**Lenalee:**

I forgot to mention something

 

**Lenalee:**

My brothers making animatronics for some of the haunted houses around here…

 

**From: Lavi**

OH GOD

 

**From: Lavi**

if we go to those theres a good chance we will seriously die

 

**From: Allen**

Haunted houses are bad enough thinking about Komui’s inventions being in one is terrifying.

 

**From: Tewaku**

O_O yeah

 

**From: Daisya**

as fun as that would b 2 watch i like 2 live lol

 

From: Alma

It would be Fun though haha.

 

**From: Tokusa**

lol

**Lenalee:**

Yeah let’s not go to one where his animatronics are….

 

**From: Alma**

Hey Allennnnnnn

 

**From: Alma**

Allleeeennnnnnnnnn

 

**From: Alma**

Do you think your cousins would let us have a Halloween party at their house? ^_-

 

**From: Allen**

Why??? It’s so creepy over there

 

**From: Alma**

That’s the Point haha ^_^

 

**From: Alma**

I’ll bring food and everything! :D

 

**From: Allen**

Free?

 

**From: Allen**

Food?

 

**From: Allen**

…I’ll think about it.

 

**From: Lavi**

translation: yes

 

**From: Daisya**

XD

 

**From: Tokusa**

Omg

 

**From: Lavi**

But seriously that place is creepy

**From: Alma**

It’ll be Fun ^_^

 

**From: Kanda**

Doubt it

 

**From: Alma**

Aw come on Yuu

 

**From: Lavi**

yeah!!! live your life for once yuu

 

**From: Kanda**

You two just never shut up do you?

**Lenalee:**

I’ve already been talking to Tewaku about it but

 

**Lenalee:**

Do you guys mind if Tewaku and I made everyone’s costumes  :D?

 

**Lenalee:**

Oh yeah and Johnny is too!!! Komui is finally giving the poor guy some time off.

**From: Allen**

Sure! :o)

 

**From: Lavi**

make mine cool like me ;)

 

**From: Alma**

Do you think me and Yuu could match ^-^

 

**From: Kanda**

I don’t want to.

 

**From: Alma**

Pleassseeee Yuu please? :(

 

**From: Kanda**

Fine

 

**From: Alma**

Yay :-D

**Lenalee:**

No one gets to see the costumes until the party though

 

**Lenalee:**

It’ll be a surprise :D


End file.
